Quien fuera
by ToboeX
Summary: Aquella vez estabas sonriendo y creí que, no sé... que tal vez... era a mi a quien mirabas.
1. el chico de los canzoncillos naranja

Mi kokoro se está rompiendo, pedacito a pedacito…

*Se hace bolita*

Bueno, al demonio con todo.

¿Qué hay? Les saludo desde el rincón del mundo donde estoy.

Gracias a que Kishimoto nos está rompiendo los kokoros a todos – o bueno, a buen parte del fandom que sigue su manga – con el final de Naruto, he caído nuevamente y he vuelto a escribir fics. Bueno, realmente este capítulo ya lo tenía hecho… aunque con esto de Kishi, es una buena excusa para retomar nuevamente esta historia.

_¡¿A quién carajo le importa?!_

Cierto, tenés razón.

Como sea, les dejo este pequeño fic. Espero sea de su agrado.

¿Debería advertir que hay relaciones tanto heterosexuales, homosexuales, pansexuales, ambiguas, retorcidas?... ¿Faltas de ortografía, trama simplona, universo alterno, personajes con personalidades extrañas, ridiculeces, barbaridad y media, violencia, pérdida de la dignidad de algunas personajes, gore, porno cohinón y demás maravillas?

…

Nah, que no es para tanto.

O quizá si, quien sabe.

En fin, gracias por leer.

.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Capítulo I **

… **el chico de los calzoncillos naranja.**

.

Cuando le conoció tenía el cabello afeitado, los pies descalzos, los pantalones abajo y a un chico de rodillas frente a su entrepierna.

Su intención había sido la de refrescarse después de un entrenamiento en la pista de carreras. Nada importante, sólo para matar el tiempo después de terminar un examen que le había llevado menos de lo esperado. Creía que el alumnado se encontraba en clases o – como la mayoría – rumbo a sus casas después de un día más de escuela. Pero entrar a los vestidores, y encontrarse con aquella escenita tan pronto dio vuelta por esos casilleros, fue inesperado.

Era la última hora de un viernes por la tarde, nadie que conociera se quedaría ni un minuto más cuando el comienzo del fin de semana parecía próspero.

Nadie, excepto él y el par de chicos que le miraban desde aquella – suponía – incómoda posición.

Pero no les conocía, ni siquiera recordaba haberles visto alguna vez. Aunque eso pareció ser lo de menos. El chico de rodillas se puso de pie, interponiéndose en su campo visual para ocultar a su compañero, y entre parloteos y movimientos erráticos de manos y cabeza, negó algo que a Sasuke no le había cruzado por la cabeza hasta que se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo partícipe – sin quererlo – de un momento íntimo.

"¡_Oh, no, no, no, no! ¡No es lo que crees!" _repitió con voz desesperada y Sasuke supuso que aquella nueva negación se debía a un cambio repentino en su aspecto. Un pequeño sobresalto, tras su aparente indiferencia, cuando sin quererlo sus cejas se alzaron ligeramente.

Era eso o porque temía haber sido descubiertos por un extraño que podía ventilar su secreto – si es que lo era – con el resto del alumnado; o peor aún, avisarle a algún profesor que en los vestidores del ala norte, durante las últimas horas de la tarde, mientras las actividades del día se agotaban, el par de incómodos personajes daba rienda suelta a su no tan aceptable idilio.

Pero nadie se revolcaba – aunque en ese tiempo creyó que podrían haberlo hecho de no estar él – ni Sasuke era un lengua suelta.

Ya sabía cómo eran las personas con respecto a ese tipo de… inclinaciones. Incluso a él no le parecía algo agradable a la vista. Pero tampoco era su problema. Si querían follar que lo hicieran, pero no en su presencia ni mucho menos cuando el otro chico no parecía ni remotamente avergonzado.

Y aquello le molestaba.

Estaba hecho un saco de huesos. Sus brazos eran muy delgados, no tenía cejas – o eran muy tenues para percatarse de ellas a simple vista – y su piel pálida le daba un aspecto enfermizo. En comparación con el otro que no dejaba de parlotear, ese chico parecía que con hablar se le iría el aire. Podían notarse como los huesos de la clavícula le sobresalían bajo la camisa desabotonada y desfajada que llevaba; y las ojeras, aunque apenas perceptibles, le marchitaban el rostro. Nunca se lo dijo, pero le había causado una contradicción funesta. Como si temiera que se desmoronase frente sus ojos… al mismo tiempo que ansiaba verle caer, para ser él quien barriera con sus despojos.

¿Qué sentido tenía eso?

Ninguno, comparado con la lástima que habría provocado en alguien más.

O la repulsión.

.

_Bendita sea la naturaleza humana._

.

Sin embargo, en ese momento, no pensaba más que en su posición.

¿Por qué tenía que ser Sasuke el que se sintiera levemente incómodo y no ese otro chico? Ya su pareja – Novio, compañero, ¿Cómo debía referirse a ellos? – había mostrado algo de resignación, ¿Por qué entonces él no se mostraba igual? ¿Acaso era alguna clase de pervertido que disfrutaba con el exhibicionismo?

De haber tenido el control de la situación, se hubiera regodeado por haberles puesto en ridículo – sin ni siquiera intercambiar palabras – y les daría la espalda airoso, con la conciencia tranquila y el temple inquebrantable. Como se suponía debían ser las cosas.

.

_Lo echaste a perder._

.

De haber advertido aunque sea una pequeña demostración de remordimiento por parte del otro, posiblemente, en ese instante, Sasuke se hubiera marchado complacido.

.

_Lo jodiste por completo._

.

Pero los ojos azules le miraron sin ninguna emoción en particular.

.

_Mierda._

.

…

No sólo se trató de inquietud, sino de una ligera sensación de sumisión; de querer estar en otra parte – bajo las cobijas – quizá maldiciendo. Quizá, suspirando. No se percató de lo necesario que era la diferencia entre una cosa y otra, hasta que la lógica le apuñaló traicioneramente por la espalda años después.

Y recordar que había bajado – segundos, por malnacidos segundos que le perseguirían por toda una vida – la mirada de forma tan patética frente a esos ojos, hacían de Sasuke un ente repleto de rabia y frustración. Pues aquel gesto, además de ser un recuerdo absurdo, no sólo coronaba a ese otro chico como el que había ganado el inicio – de muchos – enfrentamientos que habrían de repetirse entre ellos con el paso del tiempo – de los cuales, la mayoría provocaría el mismo Sasuke, en su afán de sobreponer su orgullo – Sino que, así como ese idiota había sido el primero en obtener el triunfo, así Sasuke había caído en su primera derrota frente a él.

Y lo peor era que haciendo absolutamente nada más que mirarle como el desconocido que en ese entonces era.

Le volvía loco.

Y lo que siguió después…. Ah Sasuke…

¡El que daba todo por sentado porque siempre era quien tenía la razón y la última palabra!

De no haber bajado la mirada, aquel malentendido habría acabado de mala manera – mucho más mala de lo que ya era –.

Pero lo vio y aunque no pudo unir las piezas en ese momento, supo que todo lo anterior, absolutamente todo, podía tener alguna otra explicación.

Y que al final de cuentas, el único malpensado era él.

.

"_¿Te gusta lo que ves, degenerado?" - _Esa voz exhausta le dio a entender que había mirado de más y sin invitación.

.

Más contraria a su frágil apariencia, la forma en como le había hablado no tenía nada de delicadeza, pero si una chispa de mofa que le desagradó bastante.

¿Se estaba burlando de él?

Había pensado en tenerle algo de consideración, pero el hecho de que intentase una nueva jugarreta para ponerle en ridículo – esta vez, de forma consciente y descarada – le restaba puntos para que fuera beneficiario de su codiciada generosidad.

Ese chico no sabía con quién estaba hablando.

.

"_Sólo estoy pensando en quién demonios, a parte de un fracasado como tú, se pondría ropa interior con la cara de un sapo en el trasero… ¿Acaso tu madre te sigue vistiendo?, eso parece un pañal que cualquier otra cosa…"_

.

Su cara…

Que satisfacción fue ver esa cara contrariada.

.

"_¡Óyeme, no te metas ni con mi madre, ni con Gamakichi!... tampoco con mi ropa interior!" – _Arremetió con tan inesperado ímpetu, que Sasuke creyó que su apariencia enfermiza era una mentira – _me quedan un poco grandes… _ - arrugó el ceño, mirando con disgusto los huesos de la cadera que se le marcaban levemente bajo la piel y por los cuales resbalaba el borde de su prenda – ¡_Pero es mi bóxer favorito, ganaré peso y volverá a quedarme bien, ya lo verás!"_

.

¿Bóxer favorito? ¿A quién le importaba?

Pero de alguna manera era divertido.

.

"_¿Estás dispuesto a mostrármelo de nuevo? ¿Quién es el degenerado ahora? – _contratacó.

.

Si, lo era.

.

"_¡Ja, ya quisieras!"_ – hizo una mueca y se cruzó de brazos para parecer inmune. Pero se notaba que se arrepentía de haber dicho algo que terminó por usarse en su contra. Apoyó la espalda en el casillero tras él, apretó los dientes y enfurruñado, resopló.

.

Había ganado esa ronda, con tan solo un par de palabras le había hecho bajar la guardia.

Podía sentirse satisfecho.

.

"_Preferiría sacarme los ojos" – _pero no se detuvo ni cuando los ojos azules se alzaron a su encuentro.

_._

_¿Por qué?_

.

"_¡Yo te sacaré los ojos si no te largas ya!"_ – amenazó, aprovechando el juego de palabras… que en el momento, fue lo único que se le ocurrió, después de un singular silencio.

"_Eh… ¿Hola?..." – _el tercer involucrado quiso apaciguar los ánimos, pero su penosa manera de llamar la atención fue infructuosa. Desde que había iniciado ese inusual enfrentamiento, había sido desplazado y no pudo hacer mucho en realidad; su presencia, en ese momento, era tan importante como la losa del piso o la banca de madera humedecida que se interponía entre los dos contrincantes.

Pelearse con un extraño… ese chico no tenía remedio.

"_Ya quisieras" – _Sasuke giró el rostro con elegancia, cerrando los ojos y volviéndolos abrir cuando, en vez de la molesta cara del chico, su mirada halló nuevamente el piso.

.

_¿Por qué?_

.

"_¡No copies lo que digo!"_ – Se quejó alzando el puño, pero su arrebato de violencia terminó siendo completamente innecesario. Y peligroso.

Su cuerpo se fue hacia adelante y la fuerza de gravedad hizo lo suyo. Dos pares de ojos le vieron trastabillar y precipitarse, pero sólo un par de brazos logró llegar a tiempo antes de que terminara en el suelo.

"_Serás idiota, ¿En qué demonios estabas pensando?_ – le reprendió su compañero, después de suspirar aliviado. Le dejó sentado en la banca, intercalando reproches y preocupación mientras sus manos le palpaban para asegurarse de no encontrar algún indicio de malestar.

.

Sasuke discretamente se alejó, incluso retrocediendo un paso más de donde originalmente había estado en todo ese tiempo. Segundos antes, sus brazos se habían quedado en una posición comprometedora en al aire, así que antes de que esa par se diera cuenta de lo que había intentado, se llevó discretamente los brazos hacia atrás y como si no hubiera pasado nada, los dejó ahí, ocultos tras su espalda.

.

_Mi cuerpo se movió solo._

.

"_¡Ay, ya Kiba, sólo fue un pequeño tropezón!" – _protestó fastidiado, alzando la voz y dándole de manotazos para que le dejara en paz – _"¡No ha pasado nada, ¿Ves?! – _le afirmó, flexionando la rodilla y de paso, intentando golpear la barbilla del chico con el muñón de su pierna.

"_¡Oye!"_ – Se quejó, esquivándole sin mucho esfuerzo – _"¡No andes por ahí golpeando a la gente!"_

"_Es tu culpa por tener la cara pegada ahí" – _sonrió, con una mueca tonta que a Sasuke le pareció extraña.

"_¡Sólo estaba tratando de ayudarte!"_ – se defendió, sabiendo que alguien más les miraba y podía malinterpretar sus palabras.

Pero en todo caso, ¿Por qué seguía ahí?

"_Lo que pasa es que tienes un fetiche con mi pierna" – _ajeno a la incomodidad de su amigo, el chico siguió soltando cuanta tontería se le ocurría.

"_¡Deja de decir esas cosas!_ – Se escandalizó – _¡Tú… cabeza de nabo*!_

"_¿Cómo me llamaste?"_ – Rezongó, mirándole con mala cara – _¡Cuando me vuelva a crecer el cabello, te estrangularé con él!_

"_Si, si… cálmate Rapunzel" – _se burló el chico, riéndose suavemente al palmear la cabeza del otro – _Hmmm… pican…_ - murmuró, rascándose la palma de la mano.

"_Cálmate tú… ¡Cara de perro!"_ – Aprovechando su distracción, le lanzó un golpe – "_¡Ja, ¿No te lo esperabas, eh? _– se jactó, mirando como su amigo se tocaba el brazo. Se llevó un mano a la cabeza y se frotó la nuca – _"Si, pican… _ - murmuró pensativo –… _están creciendo cada vez más rápido ¿Verdad?… " – _preguntó ilusionado.

"_¡¿Por qué me golpeaste?!"_

"_¿Ah?" – _Le miró extrañado – "_Porque quise" – _respondió, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

"_¿Ah, sí? – _el chico entrecerró los ojos – _¡Pues yo quiero irme y dejarte aquí!_

"_Pues yo quiero que me dejes aquí, ¿Cómo ves?" – _desafió, alzando la barbilla.

.

Lo que se desencadenó después, fue un lío de dimes y diretes que pareció que no tendría fin.

.

"_¡Pues yo quiero que quieras que te deje aquí!_

"_Y yo quiero que quieras que yo quiera que me dejes aquí"_

"_¡Entonces yo quiero que quieras que yo quiera que quieras que te deje aquí!"_

"_Pues yo quiero un helado"_

"_¡Eso no tiene sentido!"_

"_¡Tu cara no tiene sentido!"_

"_¡Maldición! – _El chico alzó las manos como si quisiera ahorcarle, pero sólo las agitó en el aire, exasperado – _¡No debí sacarte de tu casa! ¡Llamaré a tu papá!_

"_¡No! –_ Suplicó dramáticamente, ridiculizando su de por si penosa conversación – _¡Si lo haces, creerá que fue mi idea escaparme!_

"_¡Pero si fue tu idea!"_

"_¡Pero tú estuviste de acuerdo!" – _Le apuntó con los dedos – _"Además, papá cree que tengo que estar tooodo el día en casa, según él para descansar_ – agregó fastidiado, recordando las palabras con las que su padre le reprendía – _"¡Pero es muy aburrido, lo sabes!_"

"_¿Por qué siempre tengo que hacerte caso?"_ – se quejó su amigo, de la misma manera dramática.

"_¡Porque soy tu ídolo!" _

"_¡¿Qué?! ¡Claro que no!"_

"_¡A que sí! ¡No lo niegues!"_

"_¡Que no!"_

"_La otra vez me dijiste: Cariño, soy tu fans*, y después me besaste los pies"_

"_¡Estás loco, eso nunca pasó!... ¡Y… y además lo estás diciendo mal!"_

"_Lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer…" – _Suspiró nostálgico, ignorando por completo las palabras de su amigo.

"_¡Deja de decir tonterías!"_

"_¡Jamás!"_

.

¿Por qué demonios seguía ahí?

Se sentía molesto, frustrado e ignorado. Sobre todo lo último.

Si terminaron por hacer las paces, Sasuke ni se enteró. Dejó que siguieran con lo suyo, tratando de no escuchar las cientos de estupideces que siguieron después. Era vergonzoso mirarles, escucharles, saberse ignorante al no entender que era lo que les hacía tratarse de esa manera. Y no conforme con ello, él mismo se negaba a alejarse de ahí hasta que su anterior conflicto se resolviera.

Ese tal Kiba… ¿Quién se creía para entrometerse en su pelea?

Sasuke se cubrió medio rostro con la mano, mirando al techo con hastío.

.

"…_.además, no fue mi culpa!"_ – y de pronto, el chico de ojos azules dijo algo y ambos miraron a Sasuke, uno más enojado que otro.

.

Y en su afán de quitárselos de encima, terminó por decir lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza.

.

"_No es mi culpa que te falte una pierna."_

.

Kiba le miró perplejo.

Sasuke se acomodó la mochila en el hombro.

.

Después de un instante de silencio, se dio cuenta de que algo estaba mal. No porque fuera verdad, ni porque había aprovechado aquello para hacerse el listo. ¿Acaso era la falta de tacto?

...

Posiblemente hubiese sido mejor quedarse callado y aceptar que, en parte, era responsable de lo que pudo – a su vez – haber sido una dolorosa caída.

...

No, qué tontería.

Lo único que estaba mal era que los ojos azules no le enfrentaron. Se había quedado callado y su silencio era irritante.

Su silencio.

Su voz.

La manera en que le sonrió.

.

"_¡Cabrón!"_ – bramó Kiba segundos después, apoyando un pie en la banca para impulsarse contra él, pero se detuvo a medio camino cuando los brazos de su amigo se interpusieron. Forcejearon y cuando Kiba se calmó, el chico le empujó.

Sasuke no tenía claro que era lo que había hecho para obtener algo como eso. Se sintió confundido, miró a Kiba, que apenas se había percatado de que su amigo sonreía, y ambos alzaron la vista como preguntándose un _¿Por qué? _en silencio. En medio de ellos, la suave risa se dejó venir.

"_Mira Kiba, este chico si es que es un imbécil"_ – negó con la cabeza, sonriendo tras la mano que le ocultaba el rostro.

Suspiró hondamente y, apoyándose en el hombro de su confundido amigo, se puso de pie, mirando a Sasuke directamente a los ojos.

"_Entonces… acepto tu desafío"_ – exclamó. Estiró el brazo y apoyó el puño en el pecho de Sasuke – _"¡Dame unos cuantos meses y seré yo quien patee tu arrogante culo!"_

.

De vez en cuando, recordar ese momento le hacía sentirse taly como había dicho ese chico. No supo que cara había puesto cuando le escuchó hablar, pero seguro debió haberse visto bastante patético.

Pudo haberle contestado de mil maneras o sencillamente responderle que era un demente. Pero no lo hizo.

Y tampoco se retractó.

A veces pensaba que si el chico se lo hubiera reclamado, posiblemente se hubiera disculpado por ser el idiota que siempre fue con él. De hecho, una parte de sí aún esperaba escucharle decir algo, cualquier cosa, no importaría que tan disparatada se oyera o si fuera en medio de gritos, golpes o risas.

Pero esa vez…

.

"_Naruto…"_

.

Naruto.

Eso fue lo que le escucho decir a su hermano cuando apareció tras de él.

.

"_¿Qué… haces aquí? – _le preguntó Sasuke, aprovechando la inusitada interrupción para librarse sutilmente de la mirada del otro chico. Si, estaba un poco sorprendido por verle, pero eso parecía ser menos importante que quitarse de encima aquella molesta sensación.

El recién llegado bajó la mirada hacia él.

"_He venido a buscarte…" – _sabiendo que su hermano le reprocharía por alguna u otra razón, terminó por decirle la verdad – _"He venido por ti y por Deidara"…_

"_Claro…" – _contestó sin mucho interés.

Recién la había visto esa mañana saliendo del cuarto de Itachi y le había dado los buenos días.

Deidara en ese tiempo era una maestra* suplente que tras el embarazo de la profesora de alguna materia que no recordaba bien cual era, había tomado su lugar. Nunca le dio clases porque él recién había entrado ese año a la preparatoria y Deidara impartía en algunos grupos de tercer año. La mayor parte de las veces trataba de no topársela pero no siempre podía evitarla. No le desagradaba pero creía que ya era suficiente con tenerla casi todos los días en su casa, escuchándole follar con su hermano por las noches.

Bien, Sasuke era un exagerado. La chica no era tan escandalosa ni se pasaba los días en su casa. En realidad, sólo le resultaba incómodo tener a la novia de su hermano en la misma escuela.

.

"_Sin embargo… – _continuó Itachi –…_saldrá con unas amigas…_ – terminó, dejando la frase inconclusa y alzó la vista nuevamente hacia donde se encontraban el par de chicos - "_¿Eres Naruto… cierto?"_

A Sasuke se le había pasado ese pequeño detalle, hasta ese momento.

"_¿Itachi?" – _Pero fue Kiba quien respondió – _¿Tú no eres el novio de la amiga de Hana*, la que da clases aquí?_

Sin dejar de mirar al otro chico, asintió.

Entonces Kiba terminó por atar los cabos, justo en el momento en que Sasuke lo hacía también.

"_¡¿Conoces a este tipo?! – _exclamó incrédulo.

"_¿Conoces a estos imbéciles?" – _acusó despectivamente.

Ambos se miraron y Kiba frunció el ceño.

Itachi, quien ya veía venir una pelea, se interpuso tranquilamente.

"_Si… él es mi hermano, Sasuke… – _suavemente tocó la espalda del chico y lo empujó hacia adelante – _Y ellos son… - _sus ojos se entrecerraron y miró al chico de cabello castaño.

"_Kiba" – _Respondió el aludido rápidamente. No parecía una mala persona, pero Itachi era intimidante, por más tranquilo que pareciera.

"_Disculpa, no he recordado tu nombre…" – _Contestó con sinceridad.

"_No pasa nada" – _se llevó una mano a la cabeza, algo nervioso – _"Tampoco es que nos hallamos visto muchas veces." _

.

Era cierto. Sólo en dos o en tres ocasiones, cuando Deidara había ido de visita a su casa para encontrarse con Hana, e Itachi les esperaba en la sala mientras terminaban de alistarse. Y alguna de esas veces Naruto había estado allí.

Si lo pensaba, a él sí que lo había reconocido.

Comenzaba a pensar que era un poco deprimente que las personas no se percataran de su presencia.

.

"_Sí, es cierto" _– respondió Itachi.

Sasuke entornó los ojos.

Tal parecía que su hermano mayor había tratado de que comenzaran a llevarse bien con tan solo tenerle a él como mediador… ¡No eran unos niños, joder!, además a Sasuke le venía valiendo nada quienes era o como se llamaban. Lo único que quería era irse a casa de una buena vez y hacer como si nunca hubiera pasado nada.

_._

_Valía la pena…_

.

Prefirió no involucrarse más y dejó que charlaran entre ellos. Sin embargo, en medio de la conversación, escuchó a Kiba comentarle a su hermano acerca de que el próximo curso entrarían a esa escuela, que gracias a un amigo habían podido escabullirse al gimnasio para alguna clase de método de rehabilitación, y que al final habían terminado en los vestidores para no ser descubiertos mientras trataban de solucionar el pequeño accidente que el de ojos azules había tenido al intentar subir por la cuerda que colgaba del techo del gimnasio.

Luego, llegó la pregunta de cómo Itachi había aparecido. La respuesta era bastante obvia para Sasuke:

Karin.

"_¿Por qué no me sorprende?" – _respondió con desagrado y auto invitándose de nuevo a la charla.

"_Ella me dijo que te vio venir hacia aquí… aproximadamente media hora antes" – _miró de soslayo a su hermano – _"realmente no creí encontrarte… "_

"_Y hubiese sido así, de no ser por este par de maricas" _–Listo, lo había dicho.

"_¿Quién demonios te crees? – _Reclamó Kiba, que desde que había aparecido Itachi, había tomado mayor protagónico – _"¡Grandísimo hijo de…_

"_Sasuke" – _Le llamó Itachi sin ningún atisbo de molestia. Luego, se giró hacia los chicos – _"Discúlpenlo, es un adolescente con un carácter difícil… los cambios hormonales han sido su mayor problema" –_dijo, como si la intimidad de su hermano resultase un tema para debatir con desconocidos.

"_Itachi, por dios…" – _murmuró Sasuke.

"_Si, Sasuke… _– habló Kiba con burla –…_ me imagino que hoy es el día del mes en que te sientes pésimo ¿No? _

El castaño se sintió un vencedor y su amigo, aferrado a su brazo, se rio en voz baja tras su espalda.

"_Y yo me imagino que hoy fue el día del mes en que no te pudiste aguantar a llegar a tu casa para cogerte a tu novio ¿No?" – _le respondió con seriedad.

"_¡Que no es mi novio!"_ – Gritó de pronto, con la cara ardiéndole de vergüenza – _"¡Sólo estaba ayudándole con la prótesis, coger!… d-digo, j-joder… – _Balbuceó, asimilando de la tontería que había dicho – _¡Agh,_ _maldición!"_

.

Ambos hermanos miraron al suelo, donde la prótesis se había quedado olvidada desde que cierta persona había venido a interrumpir las cosas. Sasuke no le dio la razón y dejó que el chico siguiera haciendo el ridículo.

Pero no disfrutaba tanto de esa humillación ajena como podría haberlo hecho en otra situación. Su mente divagaba en otras cosas… cosas que tenían que ver con que el otro chico se hubiese vuelto mudo de repente y no se defendiera como lo había hecho con anterioridad.

Que detestable era su maldito silencio.

.

_Si hubiera sabido…_

.

"_Eso no explica porque está desnudo" – _Señaló.

"_No podía acomodársela con el pantalón encima"_ – justificó Kiba.

"_Claro… – _Contestó con sorna– _No podías acomodársela… "_

Oh… maldito doble sentido.

"_¡N-no tengo por qué darte explicaciones!" – _alzó la voz, aunque ya era muy tarde y era evidente que Sasuke se regocijaba con su torpeza.

"_Existen diferentes métodos para colocar una prótesis, dependiendo del tipo que sea y de las particularidades del muñón… – _intervino Itachi, sin inmutarse por el comportamientos de los dos adolescentes – _…las prótesis de miembros inferiores se ajustan con mayor facilidad cuando no hay prendas que dificulten el trabajo… no comprendo porque se te dificulta entender la lógica de esa explicación, Sasuke."_

No había sido su intención poner en evidencia a su hermano y hacerlo parecer un ignorante – por no decir idiota –; pero en ocasiones, la sinceridad con la que se expresaba podía llegar a ser inconveniente. Y esa vez, había sido Sasuke el que terminó sepultado bajo la franqueza del mayor.

Sin embargo, antes de que Kiba pudiera tomar ventaja – o que Sasuke tratara de decir algo a su favor – el mayor continuó hablando.

"_En este caso se trata de una prótesis transtibial*, posiblemente sea más fácil de manejar que una transfemoral*..."_

"_Eh… en realidad, se nos ha dificultado un poco…" _ – contestó el castaño que, aunque no se notara, sabía de lo que el mayor hablaba.

"_Ya veo" – _Itachi se inclinó y cogió el aparato. Se sentó en la banca y se dirigió a Kiba – "_No parece estar dañada "_

"_Bueno, ese no es el problema "_– respondió con más calma.

Al menos Itachi parecía creerle, o simplemente no le importaba si su condición sexual era puesta en duda. Como fuera, era mucho más fácil dialogar con él que con el odioso de su hermano.

Además, trataba a su amigo de buena manera.

Aunque, por otro lado, Sasuke también había hecho lo mismo… o algo así.

Miró a Sasuke y este le respondió con un despectivo y silencioso _"¿Qué?"._

Era raro. No era como si ya creyera conocerlo, pero sospechaba que algo había cambiado en Sasuke. A Kiba le respondía con tanta facilidad como si estuviese acostumbrado a pelearse con el mundo entero. Pero anteriormente con Naruto, sobretodo en el último instante….

…alguna clase de...

… y si lo pensaba, Naruto también estaba un poco…

.

"_Entonces… ¿Cuál es?" – _la voz de Itachi le tomó por sorpresa.

"_Ah… si… verás… – _se acercó, sintiendo los dedos de Naruto enterrándose en la piel de su brazo pero lo pasó por alto –…_ al impulsarse para colgarse de la cuerda, se le ha zafado – _recordó, con una mueca que deseaba convertirse en una sonrisa.

"_¿Por qué no se la ha colocado de nuevo?" _

"_Bueno… no se la sabe poner… ¡Hey! – s_e quejó, cuando las uñas de Naruto se enterraron en su brazo – _¡Pero es cierto, díselo!_

Pero el chico no abrió la boca.

"_Inútil." – _se jactó Sasuke, no dejando pasar la oportunidad para seguir viéndose como una persona desagradable.

"_Cállate" – _gruñó Kiba, quien ya se estaba cansando de cruzar palabras con él.

.

Era agotador, tenía una respuesta para todo y sospechaba que no le veía como alguien que valiera la pena enfrentar… además, al que deseaba provocar era su amigo, pero Naruto, en esos momentos, ignoraba a Sasuke y éste se enojaba y se volvía cada vez más agresivo con sus comentarios. Kiba creía que si no fuera por que Itachi estaba ahí, se hubieran agarrado a golpes.

Y por más confianza que tuviera en Naruto, sabía que no estaba en condición para empezar una pelea.

.

"…_Es su segunda prótesis, la permanente le llegará creo que en tres meses o algo así… – _se hizo de oídos sordos_, _si Sasuke le ignoraba, él también podía hacerlo –…_ con esta tiene poco tiempo y la mayor parte de las veces, ha sido su padre quien se la sujeta…. cuando salimos de su casa yo se la puse y creí haberlo hecho bien pero no sé qué pasó que ya no puedo… acomodársela – _terminó diciendo casi en un susurro, recordando sin querer lo que Sasuke había insinuado con anterioridad.

"_¿No tuvieron algún problema en el camino?" _– preguntó Itachi.

"_No, ninguno. Vinimos en bicicleta, su casa no está muy lejos de aquí. Y para cruzar las canchas hasta el gimnasio, el amigo que nos ayudó a entrar nos trajo una silla giratoria para que fuera más rápido movernos y no nos descubrieran" –_confesó, confiando en que Itachi fuera de esas personas que podían guardar uno que otro secreto sin que las amigas de su novia (su hermana en específico), se enteraran.

Pero el problema era Sasuke.

Si ese chico abría la boca…

Itachi guardó silencio un instante. Observó con cuidado el socket* de la prótesis, movió la articulación del pie artificial y luego, se volteó hacia Naruto.

.

"_¿Me dejarías probar?" _

.

Naruto apretó los labios, indeciso. Miró con preocupación a su amigo, aferrándose a su brazo.

Sasuke alzó una ceja.

.

"_Supongo que… necesitamos algo de ayuda." – _Admitió Kiba y Naruto asintió.

.

Aceptó que el castaño le ayudase a sentarse en la banca, y cuando Itachi se arrodilló frente a él, su mano apretó con fuerza la de Kiba.

.

"_Trataré de no lastimarte" – _prometió Itachi, percibiendo la inquietud del chico.

.

Con un cuidado que a Sasuke le pareció exagerado, su hermano tocó la rodilla del chico. Primero con los dedos, presionando suavemente, como buscando su aprobación. Al no hallar indicio de molestia, suavemente, deslizó ambas palmas por los costados de la rodilla hasta bajar a los extremos del muñón y se detuvo antes de tocarlo.

Kiba miraba con atención como Itachi parecía saber lo que hacía. La idea de que fuera estudiante de medicina o algo similar le rondó la cabeza. Estaba convencido de que sería de esos doctores como los que aparecían en los dramas que a veces veía Hana; si, del tipo que parecía muy serio y distante, pero que tras esa imagen austera se encontraba una persona agradable, al que se le colgaban los niños en los brazos para que les diera vueltas y les regalara paletas de colores… y por el que la paciente tímida – o enfermera, dependiendo de la trama – caía a sus encantos y terminaba casándose y sobrepoblando más al mundo.

Parecía una persona genial.

Kiba quería estudiar medicina, ese deseo lo había sentido desde pequeño, como cuando jugaba con su amigo al doctor y le envolvía en vendas hasta que no podía mover brazos ni piernas. En su familia, la mayoría eran veterinarios y no era que le desagradara seguir con la tradición familiar, pero tenía una motivación diferente que le había impulsado a seguir ese camino remotamente alejado:

Naruto.

Aceptaba que esa promesa cursi de la infancia era un poco patética. De pequeños le había prometido que le curaría; y no con cualquier promesa, sino con una de escupitajo y apretón de manos. Y ese tipo de promesas no podían dejarse sin cumplir, por más imposibles que parecieran.

Sin embargo, cuando su amigo tuvo una mejoría años después, el deseo no se perdió, sino que le alentó con mucha más fuerza. Naruto había sido el empuje inicial, pero Kiba había encontrado algo más por lo que seguir adelante. Algo que le motivaba de diferente manera, que le hacía sentir que podía ser capaz de cualquier cosa.

Si, Kiba quería ser esa clase de doctor que salvase a la paciente tímida que no podía verlo.

Un motivo, a primera instancia, sin mucho sentido en realidad.

Bien, era estúpido.

Demonios, ni siquiera venía al caso.

.

"_Qué asco con esa cara… das pena." _

.

Sasuke le había pillado en un momento de drama existencial, y no contento con eso, le había dejado en evidencia.

.

"_No te metas en mis asuntos, idiota." – _gruñó. Genial, vaya momento para desconectarse del mundo.

.

Sasuke movió los hombros.

"_No me interesan… _– dijo, volviendo su mirada hacia donde se encontraba su hermano. Pareció que no diría más, hasta que… – _"pero tú te metiste primero en los míos…" –…_le lanzó un comentario que traía una amenaza implícita en sus palabras.

Kiba le miró confundido.

¿Y eso cuando había sucedido?

¡Pero si ese mismo día le había conocido!

Ese chico estaba loco.

.

"_Por favor, ponte de pie" – _pidió en voz baja Itachi.

.

Kiba, quien estaba cerca, logró escucharle y fue cuando se dio cuenta de que la prótesis estaba firme y asegurada. Creyó que su amigo le pediría ayuda, pero cuando se inclinó para tomar su mano, Naruto se paró por sí solo.

De rodillas, Itachi, le observó impasible.

"_¿Te lastima?" _ – preguntó.

Naruto negó con la cabeza.

El mayor se puso de pie y le dio espacio.

"_Prueba caminar con ella"_

El chico miró hacia el frente y dio un primer paso.

.

Kiba ya lo había visto hacerlo muchas veces, pero no podía evitar emocionarse en cada nueva ocasión. Le vio dar unos cuantos pasos más y cuando Naruto se giró para mirarle, Kiba levantó ambos pulgares, entusiasmado.

Y por un instante volteó hacia Sasuke, desconfiando de él, pensando en que diría alguna cosa hiriente o fuera de lugar con tal de menospreciar el esfuerzo de su amigo.

Más el comentario nunca llegó.

.

"_Haz hecho un buen trabajo Itachi" – _reconoció Kiba, después de lanzar por la borda aquel pensamiento estúpido que era mejor que no fuera cierto, porque de serlo, se volvería un caótico problema – _"Nos has sacado de un apuro, muchas gracias"_

"_Sólo ha sido cuestión de ajustarla más hacia arriba" – _comentó con serenidad.

"_Si… supongo que me desesperé por la cuestión de que no nos descubrieran y no me fije en ello" –_reconoció, con un poco de vergüenza y sintiéndose de alguna manera reprendido.

"_Sería conveniente que se vistiera y regresaran a su hogar – _Itachi tomó los pantalones de Naruto que estaban en el suelo y se los entregó a Kiba –_ Sí lo que dijiste es cierto, su padre debe estar preocupado por él. Lo recomendable sería avisarle donde se encuentra"_

"_¿Es necesario?" – _preguntó Kiba, más para sí mismo que para que alguien le diera la razón. De sólo pensar en la futura reprimenda por parte del padre chico…

¡Demonios! Pero nada comparado con la que su propia madre le daría tan sólo asomar por la puerta.

"_Es recomendable que así sea" – _afirmó Itachi.

Kiba suspiró.

"_Pues qué remedio" _– sí, no había mucho que hacer. Había sido una tontería creer que podrían escaparse sin que nadie se enterara.

Caminó apesadumbrado hacia su amigo y le ayudó a vestirse, en medio de muecas que Naruto le hacía para hacerse el gracioso.

.

Mientras el par de chicos volvía a sus tonterías, Sasuke detuvo por el brazo a su hermano en el momento en que pasó a un lado de él. Sin girarse, Itachi bajó la mirada y espero en silencio a que el chico hablara.

"_¿Qué demonios fue eso?" – _preguntó el menor, casi en un susurro.

Itachi dio un paso atrás y sin soltarse del agarre, respondió.

"_Mamá hará la cena hoy… ha dicho que nos espera, desea que tengamos una cena familiar."_

Sasuke frunció el ceño, molesto por la descarada evasiva.

"_¿Qué pretendes?" – _volvió a interrogarle, mirándole directamente a los ojos.

.

"_Itachi…" –_La voz dudosa de Kiba interrumpió su conversación.

Había sido sin intención, Naruto le había pedido que le llamase antes de que se fuera y él, como siempre, había terminado por seguirle el juego. Kiba ni siquiera se había dado cuenta del ambiente tenso que se había formado entre los hermanos, así que cuando ambos se giraron no supo a qué se debía que Sasuke le mirara como si quisiera patearle el trasero.

En cambio Naruto, ya vestido, dio un paso al frente, con la frente en alto y la mirada llena de convicción.

Y entonces…

Lo hizo.

A Sasuke se le resbaló la mochila por el hombro.

Y kiba se dio un manotazo en la cara.

¿Acaso…

.

"_Carajo Naruto, te has equivocado" –_ reprochó Kiba, que a esas alturas, ya no sabía que pensar.

Su amigo le miró interrogante.

"_Era así, tonto" _– Le mostró Kiba, moviendo lentamente la mano para que su amigo se diera cuenta de su error – _"debías mover la mano cerca de la boca, no presionar tus dedos sobre ella – _vio como Naruto abrió la boca y un silencioso "_Ah" _se dibujó en sus labios – _lo que hiciste parecía un…_

.

...¡¿Acaso había lanzado un beso?!

.

Tiempo después, Sasuke se enteraría de que el chico había intentado darle las gracias a Itachi por medio del lenguaje de señas, y también el motivo por el cual había elegido esa manera de demostrarle gratitud. Pero en ese momento la situación era una ridiculez total.

Y todo pareció empeorar cuando miró a su hermano.

Sasuke sintió una pulsación incómoda en su parpado inferior.

.

_Si hubiera sabido…_

.

Itachi estaba sonriendo.

_._

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_Time for givin' up the ghost… fuck, it's you I hate the most… and there is no guarantee… It doesn't matter *_Cantando como pavo con moquillo*

_This time I might just disappear…this time I might just dis..._

¿Eh? Ah, cierto.

Y ahora, unas notas finales:

*****_**Cabeza de nabo. **_No, no _ese _nabo :P… Kiba se refiere al tubérculo de la variación redonda y lo compara con la cabeza sin cabello de Naruto. O Quizá lo dijo por el señor cabeza de nabo del castillo vagabundo, ese que se la pasa brincando de un lado a otro y sin decir _ni una sola palabra_ hasta el final. Bueno, por una u otra razón, viene a ser prácticamente lo mismo.

*****_**Soy tu fans. **_Realmente no recuerdo muchos detalles, pero por aquí se volvió una frase algo popular. Si, la escritura es errónea pero he escuchado en ocasiones que la pronuncian de esa manera, como una forma de burla o chiste raro. Me causa gracia escucharla :P

*****_**Maestra. **_Yep, Deidara, aquí es una chica… _o casi. _

O totalmente, quien sabe, estoy loca. Generalmente a Itachi lo emparejan con este chico, y bueno, hace mucho que no veo la serie de Naruto, pero no recuerdo que este par interactuara tanto como para que se diera algo entre ellos – o algo así, las parejas son complicadas –

En fin, que he emparejado a estos dos porque… hmmm…

Me pregunto porque.

*****_**Hana. **_La hermana mayor de Kiba en la serie. No sé, me parece un personaje interesante.

*_**Prótesis transtibial. **_Miembro artificial utilizado cuando la amputación es por debajo de la rodilla.

_***Prótesis transfemoral. **_Miembro artificial utilizado cuando la amputación es por encima de la rodilla.

_***Socket. **_Es la parte superior de una prótesis, la que se une al muñón y permite la sujeción de la prótesis completa. En este caso, la que Naruto lleva es una prótesis temporera, algo así como una intermedia mientas está en fase de rehabilitación y le llega la que será la definitiva.

.

Y pues… como el promocionar es gratis, les dejo un pequeño videíto que me encontré en Tumblr y bueno, a mí me ha parecido genialoso…

_¡¿A quién carajo le importa?!_

Oh, cállate.

Como sea, el primer link es del original y el segundo viene con sub en español, hay para todo gusto:

watch?v=YlEb3L1PIco&list=UUT2SpyOpcX7nt6VAfmiQdzg

watch?v=1ENpS9yRFWM

Y el Tumblr de uno de los creadores: bueno, la página no me deja subirlo, pero lo podrán encontrar como helios.

Y creo que es todo XD

Nos vemos en el segundo capítulo (Si, estoy amenazando con seguir este fic :P)

¡Chaito hermanoas! (Este fanfiction que no me deja poner la arroba XD)

*Desaparece debajo de su cama*


	2. el chico cyborg

Hey ¿Qué hay?

No sé ustedes, pero yo aún no supero la crisis existencial que don Kishimoto me dejó XP

Hubiera querido que Naruto nunca terminara… pero hay que ser fuerte, aún me queda el anime y la promesa de una nueva temporada, espero que eso logré sanar mi kokoro.

En fin.

Dejó por aquí este segundo capítulo, gracias por leer :D

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Capítulo II**

…**el chico cyborg.**

.

Ni cinco minutos que lo había sacado de su casa, y él ya había vuelto a colarse por la puerta de la cocina.

Se interpuso, lo enfrentaron.

Le empujó, se lo devolvieron con más fuerza.

Dio un paso atrás, se detuvo y le miró enfadado. El intruso ignoró su molestia, más abrió brazos y piernas incitándole a devolvérselo.

Y no tuvo que esperar demasiado, le tenía, sabía cómo provocarlo.

¡Y cómo no! le divertía muchísimo.

Se lanzó contra él tomándole por el brazo – con la facilidad que el intruso le concedió al dejarse atrapar –, y a cambio recibió un codazo en la barbilla.

Un ligero toque, fugaz y atrevido.

Abrió la boca, más las palabras no lograron formarse a tiempo antes de que su lengua se viera estrujada por la indignación.

Que mal, había creído que podría someterle sin caer en sus tonterías, pero en vez de ello, estaba siendo arrastrado nuevamente a sus juegos.

¿Cómo lo hacía? ¿Cómo demonios se las ingeniaba para sacarle de quicio con tan poco?

No tenía nada de especial, era estúpido, grosero y ordinario.

¡Y cómo no! le irritaba muchísimo.

.

¡Ah! pero eso no se iba a quedar así. Si creía que podía salirse con la suya estaba muy equivo…

…

¡El dolor!

.

Mentira.

A penas y lo había sentido.

Más le soltó, sacudiendo la mano herida – ni tan herida –.

Libre del agarre, el intruso se llevó un brazo tras la espalda y con el otro blandió el arma atacante, apuntando directo a la nariz contraria, desafiándole a un duelo.

Y ahí, frente a los fríos ojos de su adversario, la malvada cucharilla de té resplandeció insolentemente.

Al demonio con todo.

.

Vinieron los golpes, el forcejeo y las _palabrotas._

Algunas mordidas también… ¡Ah! y patadas en las _pelotas._

Varios pellizcos traicioneros, ablandamientos de _costillas_…

Salvajadas en el cabello y un intento de _cosquillas_.

Las anteriores heridas se abrieron, brotó un poco de _carmín_

Y después de un buen rato de puñetazos, todo llegó a su _fin_.

_._

_Siempre me dejaba llevar._

.

Veinte minutos después y como si nada. El intruso sentado en el suelo, perdido frente a la pantalla del televisor, con la cuchara en la boca, el cabello revuelto y la ropa estropeada; Sasuke sentado en el sofá, en la mismas condiciones pero hastiado. Apoyándose en el respaldo, miraba el techo con una bolsa de hielo en el ojo.

¡Qué drama!

¡Qué tragedia!

¡Qué…

.

_Idiota._

.

No se trataba de nada severo, ni siquiera había recibido un verdadero golpe en la cara. El de la barbilla no contaba, apenas le había tocado.

En su afán de dramatismo, pretendía que el intruso sintiera culpa por dejarle un ojo morado que no tenía.

…

¿Qué cosa? algo ahí no andaba bien.

Oh, por supuesto.

¿Era necesario humillarse por cuenta propia para que el idiota ese se sintiese responsable de sus actos?, quizá la patada final que había recibido le había desordenado un poco las ideas porque ¿Hacerse la víctima? pero qué barbaridad.

Su pequeña reflexión fue lo que le permitió darse cuenta de que estaba actuando como un estúpido – y vaya, que ya se estaba tardando–. Volvió en sí y junto con él, el deber de preservar su orgullo. Decidido, se quitó la bolsa de hielo de la cara…

… y se la puso entre las piernas, donde el verdadero dolor palpitaba humillantemente.

¡Pero que más daba! el otro ni siquiera reparaba en lo que hacía o dejaba de hacer.

.

- Jodida pierna que te cargas – Masculló, alcanzando a golpear con los dedos del pie la nuca del chico.

.

Corría el riesgo de volver a encender la mecha. Pero le importaba poco o nada. Ya estando dentro del ambiente bélico, parecía olvidarse de aquella impasibilidad rigurosa que moldeaba sus actos; la que le hacía deducir antes de actuar, la que le distanciaba favorablemente de la ordinariez ajena y le hacía verse – y sentirse – como alguien competente y notable.

.

De eso se trataba, ese era Sasuke… no ese desaliñado y magullado esperpento que se quejaba desparramado en el sofá. Aquella imagen adolorida y aquel arrebato pasional que le habían hecho liarse a golpes eran denigrantes.

Vamos, que no iban con él.

_._

_Malnacido._

.

- Hmmm… Drama queen* – balbuceó el intruso mordiendo la cuchara, ignorándole a medias. Sin decir nada más, arrastró el trasero por la alfombra, alejándose.

- Naruto… - siseó rencoroso, maldiciéndole con su propio nombre; derramando el veneno que le ensalivaba la boca cuando le tenía cerca.

.

Naruto, Naruto… el insulto más hiriente que podía escupírsele a alguien.

¿Cuántas veces se le supuró la boca al pronunciarlo?

¡Siempre!

Siempre.

.

_Nunca me importó._

_Nunca._

.

¿Qué clase de nombre era ese?

Una oda a la pantomima.

Un homenaje a la irracionalidad de un mundo absurdo y carente de juicio.

¿Qué tenían en mente sus padres? ¿Quién de los dos había perdido primero la cabeza?

Irresponsables, eso eran. Pues no contentos con juntarse, se les había ocurrido tener un hijo… y no cualquier hijo, no. Sino uno que vendría siendo algo así como el Armagedón o quien sabe qué cosa.

¿Es que no pensaron en las consecuencias… en la condena de engendrar a un chiquillo que con su sola presencia volcaría al mundo de cabeza?

¡Una total negligencia paternal, mundial, universal!

¡Un… un…

Un pretexto para pensar de más en una persona.

Exageraciones, divinas y redundantes exageraciones. Un montón de cuestionamientos inútiles que arrastraba consigo cuando no tenía nada mejor que justificase la necesidad de sentirse respetado.

O apreciado.

O lo que fuera ¿Qué más daba?

_._

_"Pero tranquilo." –_ Se decía cuando eso ocurría y la diferencia entre una cosa y otra era cuestionable – _"No tiene nada que ver contigo, no es tu culpa, no has hecho nada. Es sólo un idiota."_

Entonces Sasuke inhalaba profundamente…

…y al exhalar, se repetía la promesa eterna: _No volverá a provocarme, no volveré a rebajarme._

Dos, tres, diez veces.

_._

_De haberla cumplido…_

.

Se acomodó en el sofá, más su suspiro desdeñoso – y arriba de dos tonos, para hacerse notar – se vio silenciado por los gritos de _¡Abran fuego!_ ¡_Mátenles a todos! ¡No, me han atrapado!_ provenientes del televisor.

_._

_… ¿Se habría aburrido de mí?_

.

Y ahí iba otra vez.

Culpaba a la gente y a la manía que tenían por volverle el centro de atención. Pero al final, la costumbre se volvía algo dominante y aun inconscientemente, la mayor parte de las veces esperaba que los demás le tratasen de la misma manera.

Quisiese o no, formaba parte de su vida y Sasuke había aprendido a tolerarlo, incluso a sacarle provecho cuando la ocasión lo ameritaba; manteniendo el orden de las cosas, como debía ser.

Pero aunque estaba muy lejos de sentirse complacido con ser una persona de interés, ese mismo protagonismo adjudicado no consentía que se rompiese con lo establecido.

Así que, el que ese chico pasase de él tan descaradamente, le hacía sentir totalmente fuera de lugar.

Y en cierta manera, desarmado.

Porque ¡Ah! no sólo le estaba ignorando, sino que había tenido el atrevimiento de desafiar su autoridad al volver a meterse en su casa – después de que le había sacado como premio a su victoria en la pelea anterior – para exigir una revancha sabiendo que Sasuke no se negaría porque, con un demonio, era igual de orgulloso y necio.

Y también porque, vamos, le hacía mucho bien.

Pero a Sasuke le era tan difícil comprenderlo.

Es decir, ¿Cómo podría? Si incluso se le complicaba aceptar las verdades más sencillas y mundanas que venían con el día a día. Cosas que para otros eran cotidianidades, complementos necesarios en la vida o simples sucesos que se daban por mera naturalidad.

Cosas como…

Pero momento.

Al diablo con toda esa parafernalia de pensamientos irreconocibles.

Estaban en _su_ casa.

.

- Cierto… – reafirmó en un murmullo el recién enterado anfitrión sobre su poderío dentro de su vasto territorio de dos plantas, cochera y extenso jardín trasero.

.

Su casa, sus reglas.

Aquello traía un cometido: Ser obedecido.

Sin levantarse del sillón, estiró la pierna tratando de que los dedos de su pie tocaran nuevamente la cabeza contraria. Moverse dolía aún, los estragos de la pelea comenzaban a pasarle factura, y el hielo de la bolsa comenzaba a derretirse.

Se estiró un poco más y alcanzó a halar algunos mechones rubios con los dedos, aunque no con la fuerza que hubiera deseado.

.

- Vete a casa. – Era lo mejor, si el rubio seguía ahí, perdería la poca dignidad que le quedaba después de haber perdido tan miserablemente contra él en la cocina.

.

Si, era una excusa mal planteada e innecesaria, pero de cumplirse, podría volver a su solemne soledad. Lo importante era quedarse a solas en su reino, para finalmente cojear tranquilamente hacia su habitación sin el eco de burlas ni comentarios estúpidos.

.

- Hmmm… – Naruto, el abominable Naruto, asintió y siguió mirando la pantalla, donde su personaje virtual se apostaba la vida ante una horda de zombis que no dejaban de salir de cuanto rincón oscuro hallaba – Diablos… – se acostó sobre la alfombra, alejándose otra vez del pie molesto tras su cabeza, y se arrastró con los codos hacia el televisor. Las costillas le dolían pero debía concentrarse, el éxito de la misión dependía sólo de él, tenía que encontrar una estrategia que le permitiera sobrevivir sin perder más vidas de las que tontamente había perdido por malgastar municiones - Es muy difícil. – suspiró, hostigado por los gritos de sus compañeros caídos.

.

¿Difícil? maldición, no tenía ni idea.

Maldito dolor de cabeza. Pensar en él era caer en un interminable bucle de perdición mental y Sasuke tenía la tarde ocupadísima como para hacer un espacio extra en su apretado itinerario.

Desde mediados de ese semestre, sus días se habían vuelto una carrera contra el reloj. No podía simplemente descuidar lo que ya había forjado a base de esfuerzo y estudio. Si quería terminar el cuarto semestre de la universidad con el mismo buen porcentaje con el que había finalizado los anteriores, su deber era omitir cualquier distracción que rompiese con su rutina.

Sólo esa semana ya tenía un par de exámenes, revisión de trabajos y una exposición pendiente. Ah, y la presentación del artículo de su asesor. Y como olvidar la reunión con su equipo para organizarse con el trabajo de biomédica.

Como sea, podría tener algo de tiempo libre durante el verano.

Aunque no ese verano, ya estaba inscrito para tomar materias adelantadas.

Pero quizás en invierno. Siempre y cuando no aceptasen su solicitud para realizar una serie de pre-prácticas en el hospital central de la ciudad de Suna.

No, pero qué tontería, prácticamente ya le habían respondido que sí.

Bien, ¿Quién necesitaba tiempo libre?

El éxito no se iba a dar por sí solo.

.

- ¡Vamos, vamos! – y mientras Sasuke pasaba lista a sus obligaciones y se estresaba más, Naruto alentaba al comandante de la fuerza especial, y único sobreviviente de su grupo de élite, a que siguiera disparando contra los hambrientos zombies mientras presionaba con desesperación los botones de su control - ¡Arriba, hombre!

.

Tan ruidoso.

Tan jodidamente escandaloso.

Pero no, no le iba a dar el gusto de verle perder la paciencia.

No otra vez.

En un mismo día.

En poco menos de media hora desde que había vuelto a irrumpir en su casa.

.

- ¡No, no me comas! – gritó, como si fuera a él a quien le arrancaban brazos y piernas en medio de un festín de zombis golosos - ¡Mierda! – se llevó las manos a la cara, observando con impotencia como todo su esmero y tiempo invertido se iba al carajo – Que juego tan malo – se quejó. Se puso de pie y apagó el televisor antes de que el gigantesco _Game Over_ apareciera.

.

Si tan sólo apreciara su consejo de irse a casa.

Porque de eso se trataba. No le había gritado – no mucho –, no le había arrastrado del cuello – por segunda vez en la misma hora – ni le había amenazado como parecía – casi no –. Si quería verlo de alguna manera, podía entenderlo como un verdadero gesto de cortesía de los que a veces –_ocasionales veces -_ le nacía ofrecer de verdad y que nada tenían que ver con aquellas falsas estrategias de conveniencias sociales que utilizaba a menudo con el único fin de obtener algún provecho de los demás.

¡Pero ahí estaba otra vez ese idiota!

¡Despreciando por completo su capacidad de poder ser también un ser social!

¡Uno verdadero!

¡Agh!

.

- Y… ¿Qué hay de nuevo, viejo?*

.

Prestarle atención así, de la nada. Haciéndose el tonto, mirándole con esos horribles ojos.

Que tramposo.

.

- ¿Por qué todo tiene que ser tan difícil contigo? – exhaló hastiado, cubriéndose la cara con las manos.

- ¿Qué?

- Ya estarás complacido.

- ¿Ah?

- Eres un vil tramposo – acusó.

.

Ya… no importaba nada.

.

- ¿Yo? – se llevó una mano al pecho, mirándole con un dramático gesto de incredulidad – ¡Tú eres el que no sabe perder! – protestó, alzando la voz – ¡Gané limpiamente mi estancia aquí! ¡Aceptaste la revancha y perdiste! ¡Acéptalo! – demandó, señalándole con el dedo y poniéndose de pie sobre el sillón – ¡A-C-É-P-T-A-L-O!

- No estoy hablando de eso.

- ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Y entonces de qué?!

- ¿Es necesario que grites?

- ¡Uchiha Sasuke, no trates de cambiar el tema!

- Cállate, eres ruidoso. – le cortó. Palmeó sin mirar y le lanzó lo que primero que alcanzó.

.

Sin mucho esfuerzo, Naruto consiguió a atrapar el cojín entre las manos. Intrigado, entrecerró los ojos.

Se dejó caer en el sofá, apenas rebotando sobre los almohadones. Sin perder tiempo, se arrastró de rodillas, acercándose.

.

- Dime, yo sé que quieres decirme… – instigó tras el cojín que abrazaba, sonriéndole bobaliconamente y con una actitud de complicidad, tratando de ganarse su confianza. Aunque con muy pocos resultados.

- Olvídalo.

- Anda.

- No.

- _~Anda~_

.

Era tan necio. Lo único que hacía bien era llevarle la contraria.

Sasuke se restregó las manos en la cara, irritado.

.

- Coño, Naruto. – gruñó, descubriéndose el rostro y mirando al techo con severidad.

- Oh, por dios Sasuke, que grosero. – se burló.

.

Si él decía no, el otro sí.

Si Sasuke estaba bien a oscuras, el chico quería algo de luz.

Si él decía negro, el otro naranja.

¡Naranja! Eso ni siquiera tenía sentido.

.

- Mierda Sasuke, te orinaste.

- ¿Qué?

.

Sin pensarlo, bajó la mirada casi con urgencia. Sin embargo, cuando se dio cuenta que era lo que en realidad sucedía, Naruto ya tenía una mueca que mostraba todo menos consideración.

.

- ¡Qué asco! – chilló.

- No me oriné – pronunció con seriedad, luchando para mantener la compostura – Es el hielo que se ha derretido.

- ¡A mí no me engañas! – retrocedió hasta el otro extremo del sillón, poniendo el cojín frente a él como barrera y se cubrió la nariz.

.

Ni siquiera debería haber seguido con esa conversación.

Pero no podía dejar pasar el que ese chico se estuviera burlando de él sólo porque si, aun sabiendo que su acusación era una vil mentira.

Así que si para ponerlo en su lugar, debía seguirle la corriente, lo haría.

Lentamente, se acomodó en el sofá.

.

- Si estás tan seguro… - respondió – ¿Por qué no vienes y lo averiguas por ti mismo? – le retó, haciendo a un lado la bolsa de hielo.

- ¡Iugh! – el rostro de Naruto se descompuso con una exagerada mueca de asco – No voy acercar mi nariz a eso – sentenció, apuntando despectivamente a la ingle del otro.

- ¿Ah, sí? – masculló, levemente ofendido por la innecesaria demostración de repugnancia que se había ganado. Herido en su orgullo, arremetió – Que raro, creí que un soplapollas como tú no desaprovechaba ninguna oportunidad para atragantarse con alguna.

- Bueno… - murmuró tímidamente Naruto, cubriéndose las mejillas, y soltando una risita – ¡Si tú insistes! – y de un momento a otro, se lanzó contra él.

.

La respuesta le tomó desprevenido y cuando Sasuke hizo el intento de tirarse al suelo, Naruto ya le había caído encima, sometiéndole con un salvaje ataque de cosquillas.

.

- ¡Por el honor! – clamó Naruto como grito de guerra, alzando el puño al cielo.

- ¡Naruto, No!

- ¡Por la justicia! – sus ojos brillaron, haciéndose de oídos, mientras su víctima se retorcía frenético bajo de él.

.

Sasuke se encogió, lanzó feroces golpes y patadas, pero nada detuvo a su adversario. Su arrogante rictus de seriedad se desfiguró terriblemente, y cuando algo parecido a una risa ahogada escapó de su boca, supo que sólo tenía una última oportunidad.

Desesperado, y con una fuerza de voluntad sobrehumana que le nació desde lo más recóndito de su ser, tomó impulsó y contratacó con un desleal cabezazo que mandó a Naruto al suelo en una aparatosa caída entre cojines y maldiciones volando por todos lados…

Sasuke vio todo en cámara lenta: los almohadones girando elegantemente, los brazos de Naruto moviéndose en el aire… y su deslumbrante sonrisa al encestarle una contundente patada voladora directa en la ingle.

Oh, cuanta maldad.

El flujo del tiempo volvió sin avisar, y antes de que Naruto pudiera siquiera tocar el suelo, Sasuke ya había caído de rodillas, con el semblante arrugado por el dolor y azotando duramente el rostro contra la alfombra.

_._

_No me reconocía._

.

La fresca brisa otoñal que venía desde el gran ventanal que daba al jardín, acarició aquellos dos inertes cuerpos alguna vez olvidados por el mundo. La batalla había acabado, todo finalmente se había terminado. Sendas coronas de guirnaldas engalanaron a los mártires y de pronto, como celebrando la majestuosidad de su bravura, los sonidos de la tierra regresaron, se recobró el cauce de las aguas, renació la solemnidad del cielo despejado.

Y ahí, tirado uno al lado del otro, con la huella fresca de la guerra mancillando su carne, el mundo entero agradeció su sacrificio.

Y les dejó descansar.

En silencio, en tranquilo y perpetuo silencio.

Hasta el final de los tiempos.

…

O cómo 15 minutos, en lo que lograban recobrar el conocimiento.

.

- Te…te arrancaré esa puta pierna… m-malnacido… – balbuceó sofocado desde la incómoda posición en que había quedado – ¡Te la arrancaré! – gruñó, sintiendo su nariz siendo aplastada por su propio peso.

- Creo que… estoy ciego – Naruto, boca abajo, le respondió en un murmullo.

.

No había mucho que hacer, ninguno de los dos podía moverse. Pero Sasuke no pretendía quedarse en el suelo, arriesgándose a ser objeto de burlas por tan lamentable situación. Porque, bueno, el quedar de cara contra el suelo, con las manos en la entrepierna, y con el trasero apuntando hacia arriba, le restaba un poco de elegancia.

.

- ¡Vete despidiendo de ella! – amenazó.

- Qué bonito… ah… el… el señor Uchiha… alzando la v-voz… – se río con dificultad el sentenciado a muerte, apenas moviendo la cabeza para que le escuchase mofarse de él – muy mal Sasuke…

- ¡Me importa un carajo! – grito el irreconocible Sasuke, estirando un brazo – ¡No te resistas! – reclamó, sintiendo como Naruto huía de él, rodando pesadamente por la alfombra.

- Que desgraciado… eres, mira que aprovecharte de mí… ahora que estoy tan… malherido… - respondió, haciéndose la víctima y quedando boca arriba – ay, mis costillas…

- ¡Me pateaste con esa pierna metálica que te cargas! – bramó, logrando finalmente alzar la cabeza – ¡¿En qué estabas pensando?! – se removió furioso, cayendo pesadamente, y de costado, a la alfombra.

- En lo mucho que me gusta patearte ahí.

- ¡Tú…

- Ahora, descansemos – suspiró, cerrando los ojos.

.

De repente, su celular se escuchó dentro de la bolsa de su pantalón. A regañadientes, logró dar con él y contestó, no sin antes advertirle a Naruto que se mantuviese callado.

Aunque fue innecesario. El chico, tan pronto Sasuke tomó la llamada, pareció volverse un mueble más dentro de aquella habitación.

.

- ¿Qué sucede?... ¿Qué? No, debe ser tu celular, a ti te escucho bien, no sucede nada – mintió –… claro…de acuerdo.

.

Terminada la corta llamada, dejó el celular a un lado y se acostó de espaldas en la alfombra, exhausto.

.

- ¿Te sientes mejor? – preguntó Naruto, a su lado.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – contestó, ya sin ningún interés por retomar su pelea anterior.

.

Naruto alzó los hombros.

.

- No sé, te ves relajado.

- Creo… creo que lo estoy. – respondió en voz baja Sasuke, extrañado, mirando hacia algún punto desconocido en la habitación.

.

De un momento a otro, sin esperarlo. Sólo…

Se preguntó en silencio porque.

.

- Qué bueno – murmuró el chico, satisfecho.

- Hey, un momento – le llamó Sasuke, rompiendo a propósito el ambiente relajado que se había formado entre ellos – ¿Pretendes quedarte más tiempo?

.

Y es que para empezar, ni siquiera sabía porque el chico había llegado a su casa.

.

- ¿No me digas que tienes planes con Sakura? – Naruto le miró suspicaz, moviendo las cejas – Uh… los tienes. – tomando el silencio de Sasuke como respuesta, se cubrió la boca con una mano, sonriendo tontamente.

- Eso no te incube – objetó secamente.

.

Sin embargo, Naruto reparó en un pequeño detalle.

.

- Oye, pero ¿Itachi lo sabe?

- ¿Qué tiene que ver?

- Bueno, no sé… ¿Qué tal si mientras estás teniendo sexo con ella, tu hermano entra y…

- ¿De que estas hablando? – interrogó Sasuke enfadado – eso se escucha como una situación muy forzada. Además, no sé de donde sacaste eso. Itachi no viene hoy y Sakura tampoco.

.

Naruto le miró extrañado.

.

- ¿No vendrá?

- ¿Sakura?

- Pero dijo que… – entrelazó los dedos, sobre su pecho, distraído – vendría... – murmuró eso último, sin percatarse de que el otro chico había alcanzado a escucharle.

- ¿Estás hablando de Sakura o de mi hermano? – insistió.

- ¿Eh?, no, nada – reparando en su error, se hizo el desentendido – entonces… dices que Sakura no vendrá ¿Cierto?

- ¿Por qué de pronto de interesa tanto ella? … ¿No me digas que te gusta? – se mofó.

- Claro, es preciosa. Ya te lo había dicho.

- No me refiero a eso.

- Ya sé – le contestó con un gesto de obviedad dibujado en el rostro – pero no deja de ser guapa.

- Bien, como sea – le cortó Sasuke, dándose cuenta nuevamente que estaban recayendo en un ambiente extraño. Así que tomó como excusa la llamada que había recibido para zanjar, de una vez por todas, la conversación – Itachi acaba de hablar y me ha dicho que no vendrá, así que tengo toda la tarde para mí solo.

- ¿Era él?... ¿Y qué hay de tu madre?

- Ella llega en la noche ¿Lo sabes, no?

- Ah, tienes razón.

.

Y el hecho de que supiese aquello le hizo sentirse aún más incómodo.

Hasta hacía poco, no se había percatado lo mucho que Naruto conocía de su rutina. De su familia, de su vida. Y aunque quizá el horario de trabajo de su madre, o el que su hermano ya no viviese en la misma casa, no fuera secreto de estado, aun así, no dejaba de ser… raro.

Pero más allá de eso, ese rubio conocía de él cosas que nadie más sabía, incluyendo al mismo Sasuke. Y cuando se daba cuenta de ello, de la forma en como ese chico parecía encajar tan perfectamente a su lado, incluso en situaciones tan vanales como el estar tirado uno a lado del otro en el piso de la sala, por momentos peleando y por otros charlando como si nada…

De alguna manera, se sentía vulnerable.

Había crecido estableciendo límites entre él y los demás. El desapego no sólo le había permitido sobresalir de forma inteligente, sino también, tomar decisiones prudentes antes de verse atrapado por sus verdaderos impulsos, los que amenazaban con desenmascarar esa formal imagen y que de salir a la luz - después de tanto tiempo de aparentar ser alguien más – le podrían en el mismo nivel que toda esa gente ordinaria y llena de defectos.

Y no era porque le preocupara lo que las personas pensarán de él. Sino lo que él pensara de sí mismo después de creer que era alguien diferente.

Y el que ese chico estuviese involucrado en su vida sólo le hacía dudar de que si aquella imagen que se esforzaba por mantener era realmente lo que quería ser, o si era algo que se le había impuesto para satisfacer los ideales de terceros.

_._

_Estaba equivocado._

.

- Bien – Naruto alzó los brazos y tomando impulso, enderezó la espalda. – Me voy yendo.

.

Sasuke, desde el suelo, le vio ponerse de pie.

.

- ¿Te irás?

- ¿Ahora quieres que me quede?

- No dije eso – respondió, más tampoco se sentía satisfecho.

.

De una zancada, Naruto pasó por encima de él y siguió su camino. Sasuke escuchó la puerta abrirse y desde el corredor el grito de despedida que esperaba.

.

- ¡Para la próxima no quedaremos empatados! – y luego se marchó.

.

Nunca hacía por retenerle, aun cuando sus despedidas le llenasen de una sensación de incertidumbre.

¿Qué había sido todo eso?

Era complicado volver a la normalidad, recuperar las ideas anteriores a él, a la rutina, a la espera de un nuevo encuentro.

Tan difícil como dejar de lado el impulso secreto de repetir su nombre a solas.

_._

_No sabía que sucedía conmigo._

.

Y Sasuke, después de todo ese tiempo, se dio la oportunidad de reírse de sí mismo.

.

- ¿Qué me has hecho, Naruto?

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Y ahora, algunas notas finales:

_Drama queen* _Alguien que hace un drama de cualquier cosa, por más insignificante que sea (llorar por la leche derramada, sufrir por una un cielo gris, sentirse morir por una patada en las pelotas, ya saben, nimiedades XD)

_¿Qué hay de nuevo viejo?* _Bugs Bunny :B, me gusta esa frase, es ideal para cualquier ocasión :P

En cuanto al fic:

Bueno, no sé qué decir al respecto. Sasuke se me hace tan… extraño. Diría algo más pero me gustaría dejarlo ver en los próximos capítulos. No todo puede ser amor y finales felices XDDDD

En fin.

¿Qué les ha parecido? Las opiniones siempre son bien recibidas.

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo :D

**.**


End file.
